Of Guns and Tiaras
by cheerry-blossoms
Summary: He lived because of the gun in his hand. She existed because of the tiara on her head. And yet, those were the things they want to get rid of the most. Sasuke/Sakura. AU.
1. Prologue

**Yes, I know, I have other stories to update but I just can't stop myself from posting this. Yes, I know I am busy, but I am trying my very best to write in between my available time. Ugh, I hope you guys will like this though. Idek if this plot was already used. Meehhh.**

 **Summary:** He lived because of the gun in his hand. She existed because of the tiara on her head. And yet, those were the things they want to get rid of the most.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I just wish I do.

* * *

 **Of Guns and Tiaras**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Crackle. Crackle. Crackle._

" _Sasuke, we're aborting the mission. Sasuke, do you hear me? Get out of there."_

 _Crackle. Crackle. Crackle._

It was not his fault.

It was the idiot Shisui's fault for triggering the palace's security alarms when he should have been turning them off instead. That cousin of his only had one job, and he messed up greatly.

Now, all of them were running for their lives to get out so as not to get caught by the palace guards.

 _Whose idea was this in the first place?_ He begrudgingly thought as he barely managed to avoid a hovering spotlight. They were just a starting "group," and they immediately went for the highest powers in Japan as targets. It was a suicide mission no matter how large they believed they have become, but he had no choice. He was the youngest, and therefore bore no authority to question the "higher-ups."

He knew this would happen.

The palace was not yet smartly designed, given that Monarchy in Japan was restored only fifteen years ago. Only the important chambers and shrines were completely built, and they were not even strategically located-it seemed to him the establishments were placed where they were just because those lands were the available ones. In fact, construction in most areas were still on-going. Despite that, their security system was effective. In the span of fifteen years, every single person who tried to break in the palace were sent to prison, and according to a few stories, life in the new Japan prison was worse.

Which was exactly why, for the first time in his life, he felt fear.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Picturing the map in his mind, he tried figuring which part of the territory he had reached. However, as keen as he was on the smallest of details, every area he had explored looked the same to him. It was as if they were designed that way-

An idea struck him. Now he knew why no one had escaped from the high walls of the new palace.

That was not encouraging.

 _Huff. Huff. Huff._

He hid behind a large tree when a small troop of Royal Guards dashed by, continuously looking out for more and maneuvering his body to hide himself from their sight.

 _Snap_.

Of all the rare times bad luck would play a joke on him, it had to be that moment. That moment where he was hiding and the Guards were in the area, he had to step on a _fucking_ twig.

How cliched.

 _Rustle. Rustle. Rustle._

Footsteps were approaching, and so for the first time in his life, yet again, he ran without a plan in his mind, without a destination. He hesitantly clutched on the handgun in his pocket, even now that his life depended on it.

 _Crackle. Crackle. Crackle._

" _Sasuke, where are you?"_

 _Crackle. Crackle. Crackle._

" _Sasuke, Obito and the others are captured. Please tell me you are alright."_

 _Crackle. Crackle. Crackle._

For the first time in his life, he mused, he had ignored an order from his brother. He slightly lifted the gun from his pants.

He made a sharp shift to the right, entering a small, unlit room, in hopes of not being seen by his pursuers. His back pressed on the door, he slid down to the floor trying to gasp for his breath as mutely as he could.

When the guards were out of hearing range, he finally let out a heavy and long sigh. For a moment there, he thought he would be captured, or worse, killed. The feudal and samurai era had been long gone and over; still, even in modern day Japan, trespassing in the Royal Palace was punishable by death. The only difference was, they will be given a chance for a trial.

Which would not help either way.

"Hey, I thought thieves are ugly and disgusting."

He jerked from his position hearing a female voice from inside the room, and in front of him knelt a stunning young woman, her eyes round and curious as they stared at him.

He had seen her before, he was sure of it. Those green eyes that shone in the darkness, they were familiar. That beautiful heart-shaped face, it was all over the newspapers, magazines and the internet recently. Especially that long, silky rose-coloured tresses dangling gracefully on her shoulder, there was only one person famous for it.

There inside the confined and shady space with him, was his country's one and only Crowned Princess.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **There you go! I def love it when Sakura is a princess and Sasuke is the commoner lol**

 **Please tell me what you think of this story?**

 _ **-Aria**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Ahh yess… I'm happy with everyone's reactions on the Prologue, so here you go! Even if it's quite late!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Of Guns and Tiaras**

 **Chapter One**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Under the dark, starless sky, glow rows of colorful vibrant lights amidst the loud honking of cars, animated chattering of people coming out from school and work, vendors inviting customers to their stores, shoe heels inconsistently hitting the pavement, and the different types of music being played on varying establishments.

Tonight is a normal Friday evening in downtown Konoha; the night is lively, the roads are full, and the crowd is out and packed.

Here, in this time and place, no one is distinguished for their status in life, the riches they hold, the cars they own, or the degree they achieved. Here, everyone is an average citizen and should blend in the mob. They can be anyone they want to in this place, and forget who they are temporarily.

At a dark alley less populated in downtown, a group of young adults in black outfits are huddled in the corner, mumbles hushed and nearly incoherent. All of them bring out tons of wallets and cash from their pockets, beginning to compare how many each of them have gotten. Majority of the stolen wallets bear inadequate amount of paper bills, only a few of them are actually loaded with the cash they aim to have for the night, which was understandable since the more fortunate people are there in Uptown, and are less likely to drop by their area.

Only the ones truly desperate for escape go down with them.

Away from the rowdy bunch, the youngest of the group, barely reaching the age of eighteen, detaches himself from the brick wall he was leaning on and prepares to take his leave. His contribution for tonight's mission is with their team leader already, thus there is no reason for him to stay with them longer. After all, the wallets with the most contents came from him.

It is not like his teammates—cousins, actually—care if he hangs out with them or not. All of them are aged twenty to twenty-five, so their quirks do not interest him in any way. Plus, the fact that he got in their little organization at the mere age of fifteen did not sit well with his older cousins who were accepted the same time as he did, though for him, fifteen was rather late; his older brother joined when he was thirteen—the youngest in their organization's short _history_.

Their _mafia_ —or so he calls, contrary to what his clansmen prefer—is founded fifteen years ago, led by his father. Only those with the blood of the Uchiha—their family name—are allowed to be involved in their association, which, by the way, still has no name, and the elders refuse to use the Uchiha name on it.

Decades ago, the Uchiha were prominent in Japan, especially in the Police Force in different parts of the country. All of them finished highest honors from the best universities locally and internationally. Members of the Uchiha clan survived the two World Wars that took place, and it is a name truly honored back then. The reputation did not last long, not until the downfall of their ancestor, Uchiha Madara, causing for their clan to divide and their family honor went down as well.

So, here the main branch of the Uchiha is forty years after, still deported to downtown, making a business out of others' dirty money.

However, instead of regaining their status in a good, rewarding way, their leaders have chosen to sink in deeper, down south. As far as what he had heard from his father and brother's conversations—eavesdropping is rude, but they do not know, do they?—the organization had been involved in theft and most recently, drugs. The newer groups like his are assigned to theft 'missions,' while those on the higher ranks deal with the latter. In fact, their biggest clients are influential government officials and businessmen.

In their latest gathering, his father emphasized the clan is now prospering, flourishing back to their once glorious title, effectively raising the spirits of his relatives.

In reality, he did not like their ways one bit. His only purpose of agreeing to be with the organization is to gain the most-desired recognition from his father. And of course, he loves his family more than anyone.

He will stay, as long as they do not make him take drugs.

"Sasuke," his train of thoughts is disrupted by the voice of a familiar figure in his life. There blocking his way is his older brother, Uchiha Itachi, the pride and honor of his father and the clan. His long dark hair is tied into a neat ponytail, the sleeves of his white shirt are already rolled up to his elbows, his plain red tie is loosened, and he has his black coat slung on his arm. Judging from the appearance, his brother just came from a _deal_ , probably with a business tycoon.

"Closed a deal?" Itachi nods in response; however, just like before, his brother's face remains stoic. It makes him think if Itachi really wants to be where he is. He would not know, unless Itachi, his ever so secretive older brother, tells him.

"'Grats." He mumbles, fishing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. When he is young, his adoration for Itachi is openly expressed. But now, he has become reluctant to show it. He does not know what changed; or _who_ changed.

His twenty-five-year old brother, graduated top of the batch in law school, topnotcher in the bar exams, a criminal lawyer, is also a drug dealer.

Itachi flashes him that gentle smile only he could see, and suddenly, he feels like he is back to being five years old.

"I want you to go somewhere with me, Little Brother." And the way Itachi calls him 'little brother' makes him feel like a kid.

He grunts a 'Hn' and walks to stand beside the taller man, their height difference still infuriating him. He is nearly eighteen, he has _grown_ , and yet, he still cannot reach his brother, in many ways.

No words are exchanged as they walk along the crowded streets of downtown. Itachi stands tall and proper, while he has chosen to put his head down, finding the cement more interesting than the wasted people around them. He would have blabbered his heart out, tell him how uneventful his day was, but he is not a child anymore. He is not that bubbly kid who used to follow Itachi wherever he goes.

But he will always remain behind the shadows of his shining older brother.

Before he knew it, they are already crossing the border between Uptown and Downtown. On the way, they receive no looks of judgment from the security personnel. Most of them casually went back to chatting or checking their smartphones. Perhaps, it is because of Itachi's attire and his identity as a lawyer, or because the Uchiha name still bears some weight.

The noise from Downtown turns faint as tons of high and gigantic buildings, posters and electronic boards showing whatever products welcome his sight. Here in Uptown, the roads are wider, cleaner and smoother. Less people are walking on the street sides, branded and expensive cars are parked on every restaurant they pass by, and no vendor shouts to grab potential customers' attention; just the signboard and the exterior of their shops are enough to entice people.

Residents of Uptown dress the same way his brother is right now. From the hair clip down to the heel of their shoes, they scream 'money' and 'title.' They are free to bring out their expensive gadgets and jewelry in this place; they are secured no 'filthy beings' will steal it away from them.

He wants to scoff at their caked and fake faces. He is one of those _filthy_ beings, and yet here he is in their supposedly safe territory, roaming around like he belongs there.

It is not his first time in Uptown. Itachi always brought him to this district for quiet walks every time he finishes a mission, but he has never experienced getting in a shop here. His brother is actually the first Uchiha of the newer generation to grab a scholarship in the prestigious Konohagakure Law School, and their leaders used this to their advantage by making Itachi get connections with the influential students and families in the school.

A light bump on his left shoulder distracts him from staring at a skyscraper just now.

"Sorry!" The girl underneath a similarly black hoodie squeaks before scurrying away.

In all honesty, he is a little surprised; from his experience, Uptown residents would not back down without a fight even if the incident was just a slight bumping of the shoulders. Their pride is too high for them to be the first ones to bow down and apologize. Perhaps, she is from downtown, too, and is just lost?

"Sasuke, what's the matter?" Itachi calls his attention.

He shakes his head and jogs after the man in suit. Itachi then chuckles and lifts a hand to ruffle his hair, much to his annoyance. He hates it when Itachi does that.

Minutes later, Sasuke finds himself following his brother to a tall white gate where five to six twenty or so-floored buildings are surrounding them, the word 'Fire Leaf Residences' is on the entrance signboard. He believes he saw a swimming pool not far from them. Admittedly, it is his first time in such a place, but he has heard of it before. Condominiums are grander yet smaller versions of an apartment.

At the entrance of a particular building they are headed to are an expensive-looking café and a convenience store on its opposite side. The glass doors automatically slides open as the both of them stepped into a gray mat, and he almost failed to hold back his awe.

The female receptionist greets Itachi with a blush on her cheeks, noticing as well how her dreamy stare lingers on the two of them. He also sees famous celebrities going in and out of the elevators and the building itself. Is his brother going to meet one of them?

The elevator is way better than the elevators in the cheap downtown malls and offices, if they have one. Mirrors are attached on the walls, it does not shake, a Taylor Swift song is softly playing and an automated voice speaks just as before and after they have reached a floor. In total, there are twenty floors. His brother pressed the '14' button.

Do not ask how he knew Taylor Swift.

If their cousin Shisui is with them, the older guy would have 'fangirled' as Shisui's favorite adult actress (someone he saw from the posters in Shisui's room; whose name he did not bother to remember) steps inside the elevator, her strong perfume almost making him cover his nose. Plus, it scares him how he could feel the woman's eyes on him. He is _not_ interested in older women.

Fortunately, they get off the car before the actress.

Itachi stops in front of a door where _'1410'_ in gold is written. He expects his brother to politely knock on the door, not to bring out a card and press it on a box attached to the wall next to the door. At the beep of the machine, the door opens.

When he does not move from his spot, Itachi stares at him with an amused look on his face. "Not coming inside, Little Brother?"

For a while, they gawk at each other, and that is when it hits him. "This is _yours_?"

Itachi smirks, confirming his suspicion.

Without entering the room, the first thing he notices is the breathtaking view of the castle gates just a few miles away from their place.

.

.

"Sorry!" She yelps in a surprisingly little voice as she felt some tall guy bump into her.

She pulls down the hood to cover her face more in case the guy stares at her longer, before sauntering further. She exhales heavily. She just cannot risk anyone seeing her in public at this hour.

Keeping her head low, she expertly avoids everyone heading her way, while pulling her white skirt down. She realizes it is not wise to wear a short skirt when you are escaping. She takes note of it.

As she reaches a café hidden from the view of most people, she checks her wristwatch, only to snigger lightly.

"I'm late," she whispers.

" .LATE, FOREHEAD!" A blonde sitting crossed-legged on a table furiously yells at her once she enters the place full of pink girly items. The blue-haired next to her tries to calm the golden-haired one.

"By one minute and twenty-three seconds, Pig." She responds with a smirk and sits across her grumpy friend.

"The usual?" The brunette behind the counter asks her casually.

"Yep," She pushes back the hood of her jacket and frees her long and silky rose-coloured tresses from the hairband. "And hey, I'll also have spaghetti. I'm craving for tomatoes."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _Heyyyy, sorry for the short update, but… reviews? HEHEHEHEHE_

 _-Aria_


End file.
